A circuit substrate is hermetically sealed in a housing constituted by a case and a cover, a circuit component including a heat-generating component and a connector housing for an external wiring part in which a part is exposed from the housing are mounted on the circuit substrate, in a waterproof type electronic device unit in which a waterproof sealing material is applied to a joint surface between the case, the cover and the connector housing, generally, a water-repellent filter is provided on the inside part of the case or the cover, air inside the housing is released to the atmosphere by the water-repellent filter, the airtight seal performance is prevented from being impaired due to the pressure difference inside and outside the housing based on the temperature change inside the housing.
For example, as shown in FIG. 8 of the “waterproof electronic device unit” described in the following Patent literature 1, a circuit substrate 130 is hermetically sealed in a housing constituted by a base (a case in this application) 110 and a cover 120, and the waterproof electronic device unit includes a resin connector housing 131 mounted on the circuit substrate 130 wherein a part is exposed from a side opening part of the hermetically sealed housing and a plurality of connecting terminals 133 pressed into a body part (a wall for partitioning inside and outside in this application) 132 of the connector housing. The waterproof electronic device 100 is constituted in a manner that one end of the connection terminal 133 is connected to the circuit pattern of the circuit substrate 130, and the other end is in conductive contact with the contact terminal of the mating connector.
Further, similarly, in the three-way concave part 112 provided on the outer periphery of the base (case) 110 and the concave seal part 137 provided in the connector housing 131 shown in FIG. 11, the annular concave part 122 (see FIG. 8) of the cover 120 are fitted to each other. A second sealing material 142 (First annular sealing material in the present invention) is applied to each of the concave parts 112 and 137.
Also, according to FIGS. 3 and 5, in the concavity surface seal part 113 provided in the side opening part of the base (case) 110, a first sealing material 141 (second annular sealing material in the present invention) is applied, and is in contact with the outer surface of the body part 132 of the connector housing 131.
Furthermore, an intake port 116 is provided in the base (case) 110, and the intake port 116 is sealed by a water-repellent filter 117.
The water repellent filter 117 is constituted by a plane porous material including a plurality of microporosity which block the inflow passage of water droplets into the housing and pass the atmosphere freely, but the attachment structure is devised so that the porous material is not soiled directly by water.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1, in the “control device for vehicle” the circuit substrate 100 is hermetically sealed in a housing constituted by the case 500 and the cover 130, a connection terminal is solder-connected to the circuit substrate 100, a first connector 300 whose part is exposed from the opening of the cover 130, and a second connector 200 in which a part of the opening is exposed from the opening of the case 500.
In the control device for vehicle of Patent literature 2, a waterproof adhesive 150 (first annular sealing material in the present invention) is applied to the outer periphery part of the case 500 and the cover 130, a fixing adhesive 400 is applied to the opening of the cover 130 and the groove part 320 of the first connector 300, a fixing adhesive 600 (second annular sealing material in the present invention) is applied to the opening of the case 500 and the groove part 240 of the second connector 200, sealing agents 900 and 800 (terminal part sealing material 600 in the present application) are applied respectively to the connection terminal 310 provided in the first connector 300 and the connection terminal 210 provided in the second connector 200. In this way, it has been devised to obtain a control device for vehicle having two connectors with a simple structure by ensuring a holding force against external force and waterproofness.